winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Convergence/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= Screen_Shot_2012-05-28_at_6.43.50_PM.png 1x06-Powers.jpg DandSCONVERGENCE.jpg|Darcy and Stormy Convergence 103 convergence.png 106 convergence 2.png 106 convergence.png 107 convergence.png Winx9.png|Miss Faragonda and miss Griffin converging their magic Winx10.png|Miss Faragonda and miss Griffin converging their magic WINX.png|Miss Faragonda and miss Griffin converging their magic to create a barrier. |-|Season 2= 2x12-MusaLaylaProject.jpg Charmix_Convergence.jpg|Charmix Convergence 223 convergence.png 225 convergence.png faragonda + griffin conver.png|Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin convergence Winx21.png|Miss Faragonda and miss Griffin converging their magic to strengthen Codatorta Winx20.png|Miss Faragonda and miss Griffin converging their magic to create a barrier ~Faragonda and Griffin Cooperate~.jpg Conver stella + layla.png Solar Burst and Plasma World.png Flora - Music Barrier.jpg |-|Season 3= Four_Way_enchantix_convergence.jpg Winx-3x25-Convergencia.jpg Tides-Linphea-Convergence.jpg|Water - Nature convergence Layla y Stella Convergencia.jpg Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Convergencia Magix.png converjencia.png 640px-Convergence_attack.jpg Icy_&_Stormy's_convergence.jpg|Icy & Stormy's convergence Winx Shield.jpg|Winx Enchantix Convergence Shield Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png|Tecna, Flora, Musa, Aisha's convergence on Andros 304 convergence.png 305 conver.png conver with water stars.png|Enchantix Convergence, with Water Stars conn.PNG Relocation Spell.png Rainbow connection.png solar windchime.png Song bird sleep.png Song bird sleep 2.png Morning star.png Lost world.png Lost world 2.png Lost world 3.png Lost world 4.png Convergence musa layla.png Convergence musa layla 2.png Virtual shield.png Virtual shield 2.png Digital Barrier.png Digital Barrier 2.png Digital Barrier 3.png |-|Season 4= Convergencia de ataque.PNG Llama Sonica(0).PNG Llama Sonica(2).PNG Convergencia Believix.PNG Electric storm.png Winx_Club_-_Episode_415_(11).jpg|Convergence 4x15 Convergencia_contra_los_magos.jpg|Convergence Believix vs the Convergence Wizards Nebula_se_une_a_la_convergencia.jpg|Nebula joins the convergence Super_Prism_and_Double_Eclipse_Convergence.png Shield_Convergence_Winx_Club.png Winx_Club_Magic_Convergence.png|Believix Magic Convergence Winx Sofix Convergence.jpg|Winx Sophix convergence Lovix_Convergence.jpg|Winx Lovix Convergence bdcam 2012-08-08 13-50-04-630.jpg|Believix convergence 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg sophix convergence.png|Sophix Convergence 425 convergence.png 1111.PNG Lovix.png |-|Season 5= Believix Convergence.jpg|Believix Convergence Season 5 Trix 501 convergence.jpg Winx 501 convergence.jpg 503 convergence.jpg 505 convergence.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 3.05.48 PM.png|Selkies Convergence Selkie convergence-14-2.jpg Selkies Convergence 3D 14.jpg Sirenix Convergence.png 517 convergence.jpg 517 convergence 2.jpg 519 convergence.jpg Dark Sirenix convergence.png|Dark Sirenix Convergence Guardian Selkies convergence.jpg|Guardian Selkies Convergence Selkie Convergence 522.jpg harmonix 510 convergence.png|Harmonix Convergence Sirenix covvergence.PNG green dust.png crystal water.png purifying wind.png Sirenix-Convergence-the-winx-club-fairies-37123231-791-445.jpg TheDevourer_zps4af3bb1c.png TrixDevourer2.jpg |-|Season 6= 601 sirenix convergence.png 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg Devouring Chaos.png Magical Crystal DevouringChaos.png The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg 5WKASsjiT1w.jpg ApkQFREXBv4.jpg ws5e5OO923k.jpg y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg nryVuorrgIk.jpg XwwQwp1kd14.jpg Winx_(along_with_daphne)_convergence.png Winx_(along_with_daphne)_convergence_2.png Winx_(along_with_daphne)_convergence_3.png Winx_(along_with_daphne)_convergence_4.png capture_002_04112013_133905_363.png Winxclubwithdaphne.jpg image15-1024x571.jpg maxresdefault4.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36729035-960-540.jpg maxresdefault3.jpg Six_Mythix_Wands1.png IMG_0685.png 0XRZPLOcX5M.jpg 6tr1tH-wMEE.jpg Gh4S7C8r6Ic.jpg 991wcZky-U8.jpg Faru00AGyNg.jpg CN2rWt4bUY0.jpg F47oKcOrdAs.jpg 6NgVN9z19sY.jpg Musa Convergence.jpg Black_Stone 2.png Episode_601_(8) 2.png |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Specials |-|Winx Club: The Battle for Magix= Winx3.png|Miss Faragonda and miss Griffin converging their magic to create a barrier |-|Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix= Nick_Charmix_Convergence.jpg|Nick Charmix Convergence Winx18.png|Miss Faragonda and miss Griffin converging their magic to create a barrier Winx15.png|Miss Faragonda and miss Griffin converging their magic to strengthen Codatorta Plasma world & solar power.png Plasma world & solar power 2.png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Winx Club 3D convergence.jpg|Enchantix 3D convergence |-|Magical Adventure= Believix_3D_Convergence.jpg|Believix (3D) movie Convergence |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= movie 3 convergence 1.png|The Winx trying to escape from oblivion by using convergence sirenix convergence m3.png|Sirenix convergence with the Pearl of the Deep. movie 3 convergence.png Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Spells Category:Winx Spells Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Charmix Spells Category:Enchantix Category:Enchantix Spells Category:Believix Category:Believix spells Category:Harmonix Category:Harmonix Spells Category:Sirenix Category:Sirenix spells Category:Bloomix Category:Bloomix Spells Category:Mythix Category:Mythix Spells Category:Witches Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Butterflix Category:Butterflix Spells Category:Convergence Spells